The purpose of this study is to determine the safety and tolerance of Retrovir administered intravenously in 2 groups of patients: 1)AIDS and advanced ARC patients who have tolerated oral RETROVIR therapy for a minimum of 8 weeks and 2) acutely ill patients with severe HIV infection who are more appropriately treated with intravenous than oral therapy due to their intercurrent illness